


Make Him Pay

by CynicalGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Starts out non-con but then Michael likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan finds out Michael released Edgar, he decides to 'talk it out' with the kid. What he has in store, though, no one can predict.<br/>(Minecraft verse)<br/>((For Unpopular Pairing July))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is hard u-u

"You WHAT?!" The fury spread across Ryan's face was probably the most terrifying thing Michael had ever seen. He struggled to remain calm about it, not wanting the other guys to see him falter in any way. "I'm...sorry...I didn't think---"  
"NO! You fucking DIDN'T think!" The older man was fuming, pacing wildly and flailing his arms everywhere. It was a side of Ryan no one had seen. Geoff, stood off to the side, sighed and made a move to intervene.  
"Listen, guys! Why don't you go talk it out or something? The rest of us don't want to hear this shit! Now go to Kung Fu house, and don't come out until this is resolved!"

Ryan and Michael reluctantly complied, heading inside the building. Once the Gent shut the door, it became uncomfortably silent. Michael shifted anxiously, slowly walking towards the desk against the wall. It seemed pretty bare, but he figured there were very few books and things Ryan would need. He glanced back to the still furious man, watching him carefully. If push came to shove, he'd make things 'work'.  
"You're a fucking dick, you know that, Michael?" Ryan's words broke the silence, gaining the ginger's attention.

"Shut the fuck up, Ryan. I released Edgar for his own good!" Michael retorted, crossing his arms defensively. Ryan snorted, smirking in a way that could only be described as sinisterly. The situation suddenly felt very disconcerting. Ryan took slow steps forward until he was face-to-face with the younger man. The smirk had grown into a grin by then. "For his own good? Then if this is for your own good, you can't deny it, right?" Michael pondered what he meant by 'this', but soon found out.

Ryan's lips crashed against his roughly. The kiss was so full of force that Michael practically gasped, accidentally allowing the Gent's tongue to explore his mouth and run over every tooth. The feeling was odd. He had never kissed a guy before, or felt the intensity of a kiss like this.  
With every movement, Ryan's scratchy facial hair scraped against him, leaving a very faint burn. The entire thing made Michael moan.

Ryan suddenly pulled away and licked his lips, eyes filled with lust now. He looked over Michael and grinned at the sight of his now red and swollen lips. "Seems it really is for your own good, hm?" His voice was lower than usual, sultry and completely hot. How the fuck was Michael this turned on?  
Ryan's knee came up to rub against the ginger's hardening dick, but pulled away far too quickly. Michael whined at the loss, squirming a bit, but with the desk behind him and Ryan infront, there wasn't much room to move.

"Michael, don't be impatient...I'm going to torture you, alright? I'm going to get you so hot and bothered you're going to want to cry...and then, all too soon...I'll leave you. There will be no release for you, I won't let you come." Ryan flashed him a smirk, then slowly began to rut against Michael, never closing his eyes. Michael moaned again, though he tried hard to stifle it. The friction felt so good, he just couldn't contain himself. Still, it hurt to be that hard with pants on. Ryan let out only a few soft grunts, grinding harder and harder until he was humping Michael like a wild animal.

Then, suddenly, he ceased all movement. "No..." Michael softly complained, eyes screwed shut and face twisted up in pleasure. Ryan yanked on his curls, causing the younger man to yelp in pain. "I didn't give you permission to speak. Stay quiet." His tone was harsh and unforgiving, but it only turned on Michael more. Something about the forcefulness was new and exciting to every inch of him.  
Ryan then sank down to his knees and unbottoned Michael's pants, proceeding to unzip them and tug them down, along with his boxers.

His dick sprang free and he whined at the sudden cold air to hit his erection. Ryan licked a single stripe down the length, loving the noise Michael made in response. He rose up again, now forcing the Lad to his knees. With quick and hurried movements, Ryan removed his own pants anf kicked them to the side, staring down at Michael.  
"Suck, you dirty slut." The ginger didn't hesitate after that command, leaning forward and taking the head into his mouth.  
"Oh, fuck..." Ryan breathed, watching him take more and more into his mouth.

Michael bobbed his head, not sure if it was any good or not. It wasn't like he did this everyday. Judging by the soft praising and groans Ryan made above him though, he was doing alright. The Gent threaded his fingers in Michael's curls, tugging very lightly every once in awhile. "Such a good little cocksucker..." It was whispered, but easy to hear. Michael moaned around his length, causing Ryan to thrust shallowly, eyes screwing shut for only a moment. "Ah, fuck! Michael...stop...I'm going to come..." Ryan warned, but didn't get what he wanted.

Michael refused, instead hollowing his cheeks and reaching to play with Ryan's balls, squeezing and tugging. Suddenly, his hair was yanked so hard, he was pulled off with a very audible pop and smacked his head against the desk behind him. "Don't. Fucking. Ignore. Me." Ryan glared, never blinking while Michael rubbed pathetically at the back of his head.

"Stand up. Turn around and bend over." Michael didn't make the same mistake twice, so he quickly did as he was told, his chest now against the desk. He was thankful his shirt was still on, so at least he wouldn't get splinters or something. Ryan smacked his ass, loving the yelp that came from Michael. "Now for the main event." Once again, he whispered.  
With slow and patient movements, Ryan positioned himself and slid in, not waiting for Michael to adjust. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He chanted, not wanting to imagine how bad it would've been if he hadn't sucked Ryan first. It felt like forever, but eventually, the Gent was all the way in and just sitting there. Michael felt so FULL.

Then he began to thrust.  
"Oh, fuck...you're so tight, Michael. I'm your first, aren't I? Oh, shit...fuck..." Ryan was leaned over Michael, mouth right next to his ear, whispering and moaning. The sensation was so impossible to describe, but it felt so good, the way he thrusted in and out, every once in awhile brushing against his prostate, sending sparks throughout his body. It was overwhelming, precum already beading at the head of Michael's dick. He was getting so close.

"Oh, god...do you like me fucking you?" Michael furiously nodded his head, trying to his his face in his arms. Ryan didn't seem pleased with tat response. "WORDS. Use your words." Michael whined and tried to force himself to speak. "I...I like how it f-feels...when you fuck m-me!" He stuttered, ending his sentence with a loud moan. Ryan groaned in return, thrusting a few times particularly hard, then released deep inside of Michael, mumbling incoherently.

When Ryan pulled out, Michael nearly cried, wishing for his own orgasm. "Please...please, Ryan..."  
"No can do...you're going to wait here for an hour, and when I return, you better have not came. Or else." His words caused the ginger to shiver. He muttered something along the likes of 'okay' and listened as Ryan left the room.  
He turned and sat on the floor, staring at his hard on. He was so close, a few strokes and he would be done, coming all over his hand. No. He had to wait.


End file.
